I Know Where I Belong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Birthday fanfic for Skellington Girl. When Melody is called to Anur Vladis to accept the crown, she must make the biggest decision of her life. Rated T for action violence and mention of death. No flames, please.


**This fanfic is a birthday gift to one of my good friends, Skellington Girl. Happy Birthday, girl! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Melody belongs to Skellington Girl and Ben 10 and its aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Vampiro. **

**A/N: The inspiration for this story came from the Teen Titans episode: Betrothed. Teen Titans belongs to DC comics and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Know Where I Belong<strong>

It had been quiet for a while now with no villains or aliens causing trouble, which Melody was happy about. She had just finished reading an interesting part of her native planet's history when a call came in on the communications. Whampire, who had just come in to see how his young student was doing, answered it. It was Magister Tennyson.

"Magister, how are you?" the Vladat asked the human.

"I am well, thank you, Whampire. Is Melody there?" asked the elderly man.

"Here, Magister sir," said Melody. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Max Tennyson looked serious. "I received word from Scout about the Council leaders on Anur Vladis. They have called and requested you come to fulfill your duties as the Princess of the planet as soon as possible," he said.

Melody gasped. "Me?" she said, but then remembered her father had been a prince, so that did make her a princess. "But, I don't know how," she sounded unsure.

Whampire placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'll help you, little one, but we best head out now," he said.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Melody to be ready and Rook Blonko and Ben agreed to take them to Anur Vladis right then. They were soon off.<p>

"So, Melody, you're a princess?" asked Ben.

"Yes," she said. "My father was a prince when he was alive."

Ben looked at her sincerely. "I'm sorry for your loss," he said. "I've never lost someone to death, but I do know that it's not easy to deal with."

She shook her head. "Death is never easy," she admitted and Ben decided to drop the subject.

"So, are you ready to rule a planet?" he asked, half teasingly, but also a little serious.

Melody actually smiled a little. "I'm not sure yet," she admitted, to which Ben nodded in understanding.

"We are nearing Anur Vladis now," said Rook. Melody turned to look at her mentor, nervousness filling her which Whampire sensed and gave her a hug, rubbing her back to soothe her.

"You'll do fine," he reassured her as they landed and all four exited. An elder Vladat was there and he gasped when he saw them.

"Whampire? My son?" he asked, amazed and hopeful.

Whampire's eyes widened in shock. "Father?" he asked. The elder nodded and Whampire immediately hugged his father. "I thought you were gone," he said, his voice cracking as he hugged his father.

"I stayed, my son, but I am glad you are alive and well," said the elder. "But, who are your friends?"

Whampire stepped back and turned to his friends. "Father, this is Rook Blonko, Ben Tennyson, and my student, Melody," he said. "Guys, this is my father, Vampiro."

The three nodded in respect and Vampiro looked closely at Melody. "It couldn't be," he said in amazement. "She looks a bit like Prince Alexander."

Whampire nodded. "Father, she is Alex's daughter," he said. "And our new princess."

Vampiro smiled. "I'm pleased to finally meet my great Prince's daughter," he said. "I will let the council know you have arrived and hopefully the coronation can happen in a few days."

After taking them to his home, Vampiro went off to inform the council while the four friends sat down in the living room. Melody looked nervous.

"What if I don't accept?" she asked. "What happens?"

"If you don't accept, then you have to find someone to take your place, preferably one of royalty," Whampire answered.

Ben spoke up. "I know it's her duty and all, as a princess, but this seems like a really big jump to me," he said.

"I agree with Ben," said Rook. "This decision cannot be rushed, even though the Council thinks so."

Whampire nodded. "I suppose they thought Melody had been preparing for this for a while now," he said, "but I didn't even think that they would want a ruler now after Transyl's betrayal."

The others nodded and went off to bed as they were tired, but Melody was worried. _What do I do?_ she asked herself, but had no answer.

* * *

><p>The next morning was busy with Vampiro taking them to the palace where Melody learned a bit more about her father and successfully avoided the seamstresses, although they did persist that they needed to make her dresses immediately, but she told them she hadn't yet made a decision and would let them know if she required their services. Vampiro sent them away after a stern warning that they shouldn't pressure the princess.<p>

"I'm sorry, Your Royal Highness," he said to Melody. "I'm afraid the Council wishes for you to take the throne at once."

"But I know nothing about being a princess or anything about ruling," she said. "I have to think about it."

The elder nodded and later that evening, Melody was looking up at the stars while sitting on the roof. She couldn't sleep at all and worry was filling her, making her have doubts.

"Is everything alright, Your Highness?" asked a voice, making Melody jump and give a cry of surprise as she looked to see it was only Vampiro, who looked concerned.

"I'm alright," she said. "At least, I think."

Vampiro sat down next to her. "What troubles you, young one?" he asked.

Melody looked at him. "I know I'm a princess and my duty is to the people of this world, but I have my life down on Earth," she sighed. "I don't know what to do or what to choose. If I leave Earth, my friends and my mom will be sad, but if I don't stay here, I'll be abandoning my people."

She now turned to him. "You were my dad's advisor," she said. "Can you advise me?"

Vampiro nodded. "I can, but I'm afraid I can't answer that question of where you belong," he said. "Only you know that answer."

"But how do I know I've made the right choice when I do decide?" she asked.

The elder Vladat smiled at her. "Listen to what your heart tells you," he said. "Your heart will tell you the answer if you listen carefully."

Melody nodded, although she didn't know what to do still, but she still listened to the advisor's words. "Well, I guess I'll have to do that soon," she said.

"Perhaps a good night's rest before making such a large decision would be wise, Your Highness," said Vampiro and she nodded as he kindly helped her off the roof and into the guest bedroom. He smiled at her. "I'm sure whatever you choose, it will be the best and wisest decision."

"I hope you're right," she said as he said good night and left and she went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, panic was in the town as people screamed and Melody woke up and went to see what was happening. Whampire and Vampiro were there, trying to help Ben and Rook fight…<p>

"Transyl!" Melody exclaimed, startled and now scared.

"Ah, the weak Prince's daughter," Transyl sneered. "You won't take my throne."

Melody looked at him and her fear was gone as she looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "We'll see about that," she said and transformed to her Vladat form and flew in to battle him.

It was a tough battle as both flew around and tried to hit the other, but both couldn't hit the other until Melody finally used her speed to confuse Transyl and Ben quickly acted as a distraction to help Melody who managed to hit Transyl hard and knock him to the ground. She stood and looked at him as he looked up at her.

"No one can beat me," he said defiantly.

Melody turned to the people. "People of Anur Vladis, I am Melody, daughter of your late Prince Alexander!" she cried out. "Transyl is an imposter and a traitor!"

"Traitor!" the crowd screamed. "Traitor!"

They beat Transyl up and Melody called the Plumbers to take him away, banishing Transyl from the planet forever, making the people cheer.

"Melody! Princess Melody!" they cheered. "Long live the Princess of Anur Vladis!"

Melody smiled and told the Council she'd be back the next day as she needed to recover from the battle, which they agreed on.

She was reading one of the books on Anur Vladis' history that Vampiro had been so kind to let her read when she heard Whampire come in. "Hi, Whampire," she said.

He smiled. "I'm proud of you, Melody," he said. "You have rid this planet of that scum."

"Thanks," she said. "I don't know what I'm going to do yet."

Whampire nodded understandingly. "Don't force yourself to choose," he said. "Just let it come to you."

She shrugged. "That's kind of hard to do," she admitted. "Especially with a Vladat in here bugging me," she grinned.

Whampire caught the note of playfulness in her voice and saw her grin. "I'm bugging you, hmm?" he smirked. "You're in for it now."

With that, Whampire grabbed her as she tried to get away and he began tickling her. Melody laughed hard as she struggled to get away, but Whampire was too strong.

"Whampire! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" she begged, but he only grinned and blew a raspberry into her neck, which tickled her so bad that she squealed. Finally, he let her go and she was breathing hard, but smiling as she then hugged her mentor, who hugged her back. She felt so happy.

Right then, Melody made her decision.

* * *

><p>The day of coronation had arrived and Melody walked up to the balcony with Vampiro at her side after she asked him to accompany her.<p>

"My people of Anur Vladis," she said. "I am humbled to be here today standing before you."

A cheer sounded and she waited until it was quiet before speaking again. "I have enjoyed my time here and have learned so much, and have given much thought about either becoming your ruler or declining. And I'm proud to say, I have decided," she said.

Every monster was quiet and no one made a sound as Melody took a deep breath. "I'm afraid my place is on Earth, with my family and friends," she said gently. "But don't be sad, for I have chosen someone to take my place."

She turned to Vampiro. "Vampiro has been a loyal advisor to me as he was to my father, Alexander," she said. "I have selected him to take my place and be your king, if he should accept."

Vampiro was stunned, as was Whampire, Rook, and Ben. After a moment, Vampiro spoke. "Are you…certain, Your Highness?" he asked uncertainly.

Melody smiled. "Vampiro, you gave me the best advice two days ago: to listen to my heart, for it knows where I belong. I took your advice and my heart says that Earth is my home and my family and friends need me the most," she said. "You have served my father and now me and know more about being a ruler and the laws better than I could, which is why I have chosen you to be Anur Vladis' new king."

Vampiro smiled. "You are wise, Your Royal Highness," he said and bowed before her. "As your grateful servant, I humbly accept your decision and the position you have offered me."

The Grand Councilor brought over the crown and Melody stood solemnly beside him before a kneeling Vampiro. "Vampiro, do you swear to lead the people of Anur Vladis with honor, pride, and duty? To never falter in this, do you swear to it?" she asked.

Vampiro spoke. "I swear, upon Prince Alexander's good name and to you, Princess Melody, I will lead with wisdom and honor," he said.

"Then rise, and accept the crown," Melody smiled and Vampiro did so as they both turned to face the people. "People of Anur Vladis! Welcome your king, Kind Vampiro!"

"King Vampiro!" the crowd cheered. "Long live King Vampiro!"

A huge celebration was held and everyone was happy and at peace now that they had a better ruler to guide them.

* * *

><p>The day after the coronation was bright as Melody, Whampire, Ben, and Rook got ready to go back to Earth. King Vampiro was there to see them off.<p>

"You are all welcome to come back anytime," he said.

They nodded and Whampire hugged his father. "I'll miss you, father," he said.

"I will miss you too, my son," he said. "Train young Melody well."

"Yes, sir," said Whampire as he went to get in the Proto-Truk where Ben and Rook were already inside and ready to leave. Melody looked at Vampiro and on instinct gave him a hug, which he returned with surprise.

She stepped back. "I know you'll lead them well," she said.

Vampiro nodded. "Young Melody, you are wise for one so young," he said. "Please, don't forget your heritage and that you are a princess all the same."

"I won't forget," she promised. "Take care, Your Majesty."

With a bow full of respect and honor, which Vampiro returned, Melody climbed into the Proto-Truk and they were off. Ben turned to Melody.

"Hey, Melody, I know you decided what to do, but are you sure you made the right choice?" he asked.

Melody smiled. "Yes," she said. "I know where I belong now. I belong on Earth, with all of you."

Ben smiled and nodded, as did Rook and Whampire also smiled. "I'm proud of you, Melody," he said. "You have done well."

"Thanks, Whampire," she said as she then looked out the window at the stars, satisfied with her decision and the lesson she had learned about the heart. Your heart always knows where you belong, no matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampiro is Spanish for "Vampire".<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
